Shadow Play
by fierce-vanity
Summary: Losing control is a problem; and it may cost Yami his life. Rated PG-13 for blood, gore, and murders. Original characters. R
1. Chapter 1

Akima: Hiya, I'm doing another angst story!!! OK, this one is more graphic as in bloody, gory, fights, and has some possible murders and a FEW killings.  
  
Amani: She was up all night writing parts of it.  
  
Akima: Yep. I think it turned out good for the beginning, me being the beginner angst writer and all. So enjoy.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Shadow Play  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"STOP!!!!" Yami screamed.  
  
A second bolt of lightning struck the Pharaoh sending him into a window. The force was so great; it shattered the glass in a matter of seconds, giving the Pharaoh a deep, bloody gash along his back.  
  
He struggled to get up but was quickly pinned down.  
  
Night shrouded the figure in shadows and the only part visible was the eyes. Blood-red eyes slit in rage peered down at him.  
  
The shadow grasped a jagged piece of glass in its hands and brought it towards the Pharaoh; inches away from his neck. The glass slipped and sliced the shadows hand; blood pouring out of the gash.  
  
Then the shadow quickly grabbed Yami by the collar and pounded him into the wall. Yami screeched out in pain.  
  
His eyes grew in horror as the shadow walked into the light and revealed itself. "Kali?" He said but was quickly stopped by the sudden force of power.  
  
It disappeared in the shadows leaving the Pharaoh's limp, bloody body.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"He knew." A voice replied in dark.  
  
"How could he?" a deeper voice commanded.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Finish the job."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Finish it!!!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The hospital room was busy for being so late at night.  
  
Joey and Tea were sleeping on the uncomfortable chairs while Tristan was sitting looking at a magazine. Kaiba was looking through his dueling deck; he had no idea why he was here. Yami was his enemy; and will always be. Mokuba was curled up on the ground near Kaiba's feet. Ryou was sitting looking at the ceiling while his yami was nowhere to be seen; probably causing havoc somewhere in the hospital.  
  
Yugi was content and staring at the double doors where they took Yami. That phone call changed his whole life.  
  
/What happened to you, Yami?/ Yugi thought.  
  
//silence//  
  
He sighed. /Who did this to you?/  
  
Just at that exact moment, the sliding doors opened to reveal a girl around 16 with blonde hair and blue eyes. Everyone, including the sleeping ones looked at the girl who just darted into the hospital.  
  
"KALI!!!" they all exclaimed.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Akima: Hehe, evil cliffie!!!  
  
Amani: looking at her aibou That's not evil.  
  
Akima: I said it was evil, so it's evil. sticks her tongue out  
  
Amani: rolls eyes  
  
Akima: So how'd you like, huh? I think it turned out good. Ooo, that Kali. She's in big trouble. Hehe. But I won't tell anymore. That would ruin it.  
  
Amani: Shut it!!!  
  
Akima: wimpers Read and Review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Akima: Chapter 2. Enjoy.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Helpful hints:  
  
/text/ = Yugi to Yami.  
  
//text// = Yami to Yugi.  
  
Bakura = evil one  
  
Ryou = innocent one.  
  
Keket = goddess of darkness, she looks exactly like Kali, but has blood-red eyes and is EVIL!!! She wants to get revenge on the Pharaoh (Yami). He sentenced her to death in Egypt.  
  
Dikan/Apophis = Keket's boss.  
  
Get it, got it, good.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Shadow Play  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"I came as soon as I heard. What happened Yugi?" Kali asked the trembling boy.  
  
"I got a phone call; it said they found Yami injured pretty badly. I got here and they told me to wait. I then called everyone." The small boy explained.  
  
Everyone stood in silence until a nurse came into the waiting room.  
  
"Yugi Motou."  
  
Yugi was jerked from his thoughts and quickly looked up at the nurse in front of him. Everyone else looked up startled.  
  
"Yami took a pretty bad beating. He has a very deep gash along his back and what seems to be burn marks on his arms. He may have been electrocuted, but he is stable. You can come in and see him." The nurse said and left the gang in the waiting room.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It took Yugi about 20 minutes to get used to the many wires hooked to Yami.  
  
/Who did this to you, Yami?/ Yugi thought.  
  
Suddenly, Yami moaned and turned towards Yugi.  
  
"Kali.." he said softly.  
  
"It looks like he wants you." Yugi said leaving the room.  
  
The blonde sat in the chair next to Yami's bed and held his hands. Yami's eyes fluttered open and looked at the girl. She smiled at him but was stopped quickly when Yami grasped her hands tightly.  
  
"Yami, you're hurting me." Kali said while trying to release her hands from his grip.  
  
Yami's eyes stared into her ice-blue ones and he spoke, "Leave."  
  
"What?" she asked stunned.  
  
Yami's strength wasn't the best but he managed a strict phrase that drove Kali running out the room.  
  
"Leave now Kali, I never want to see you again." He said before fainting.  
  
Kali looked at Yami in shock. He never wanted to see her again? Why? She did nothing to him. She got up and headed for the door only to look back at Yami. Tears welled up in her eyes as she opened the door and ran out of the hospital.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Akima: I know, short chappie. The next chapter will be better, I promise, It's got a surprising theme/plot thingy in it. R&R. 


	3. Chapter 3

Akima: Yeah the 3rd chappie of Shadow Play. Oh, how I love writing angsty- horror fics. It's fun.  
  
Amani: Yeah, yeah, get on with the fic.  
  
Akima: Alright.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh. I do however own the shadow (coughKEKETcough), Kali, and Dikan (or otherwise known as Apophis.)  
  
Helpful hints:  
  
/text/ = Yugi to Yami.  
  
//text// = Yami to Yugi.  
  
Bakura = evil one  
  
Ryou = innocent one.  
  
Keket = goddess of darkness, she looks exactly like Kali, but has blood-red eyes and is EVIL!!! She wants to get revenge on the Pharaoh (Yami). He sentenced her to death in Egypt.  
  
Dikan/Apophis = Keket's boss.  
  
Get it, got it, good.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Shadow Play  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Darkness shrouded the hospital room.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened and a shadow emerged. It glided to the bed where the sleeping but injured body of the Pharaoh laid. It straddled his chest carefully trying not to wake him.  
  
Killing him in his sleep is so much better then killing him alive. He wouldn't struggle.  
  
The shadow longed for a chance to give the Pharaoh a long, painful and slow death. But no, he would make too much noise. It's better to kill him and leave.  
  
It pulled out a dagger from a sheath. The handle was pure black with long blood-red streaks. The blade was bright and sharp; it could easily slice through bones.  
  
Its hand cupped over Yami's mouth causing him to wake and stare into the crimson eyes of the shadow.  
  
"Remember me?" it said with a playful smirk.  
  
It fingered the blade of the dagger and watched the expression on Yami's face change drastically.  
  
"It's a shame it has to end this way, Pharaoh."  
  
With that said; the shadow drove the dagger into his side and joyfully watched the blood spill onto the white bed sheets. Its hand blocked all sound coming from the Pharaoh's mouth so his screams couldn't be heard.  
  
"Struggling is going to help you." It said giving Yami a sinister smile.  
  
The shadow ripped the dagger from his flesh and joyously licked the blade clean.  
  
It quickly opened the window and sprung cat-like onto the roof, leaving a motionless body in the room.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Akima: EVIL CLIFFHANGER AGAIN!!!!  
  
Amani: quivering I-s he d-dead?!?  
  
Akima: Only I know. smiles sinisterly  
  
Amani: stops Are you sure YOU'RE NOT the shadow?!?  
  
Akima: Positive.  
  
Amani: Ok, I'm watching you.  
  
Akima: R&R. 


	4. Chapter 4

Akima: Wow, the fourth chapter in one day. I love writing angst stories!!!  
  
Amani: eyes her Maybe it's because you like to see people suffer.  
  
Akima: NOT TRUE!!  
  
Amani: rolls eyes  
  
Akima: ENJOY!!!!!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Shadow Play  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Beads of sweat appeared on Yami's face as he tossed and turned in the hospital bed. Pain overwhelmed his body as he jolted up, breathing heavily. The pain in his side was so intense it caused the Pharaoh to scream.  
  
He looked at his stomach, crimson seeping through his clothes.  
  
The blood stained bed sheets surrounded him as he remember the events of the night.  
  
"The shadow, the one who looks like Kali." Yami said softly to himself. He quickly stopped as if realizing something, "Kali?" "She's gone." He said in pain.  
  
"Hey Yami, are you up?" A joyful but worried voice came from the doorway.  
  
The door opened as Yugi walked in with some flowers which were from Tea. Yugi froze at the sight of Yami sitting on a blood stained bed and the crimson substance seeping through his clothes.  
  
The vase of flowers Yugi had been holding dropped to the ground and shattered. Flowers and broken pieces of glass covered the floor as Yugi stood there, frozen.  
  
Yami was looking at his aibou with worry and pain clearly shone in his eyes, "Yugi?" he said worriedly.  
  
Yugi started to come back to reality with the sound of his yami's voice. He blinked a few times still staring at him and then ran out of the room.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The nurse bandaged Yami's stomach and gave him some pain killers.  
  
"He should be ok." She said.  
  
"How did this happen?" Yugi pleaded.  
  
"I don't know Yugi, no one came in last night." The nurse said to the worried boy.  
  
A cold gust of wind shot into the room. Yugi looked at the window, it wasn't open yesterday. He walked up to the window, scanning it, looking for clues. Then he found what he was looking for, a blood trail.  
  
Yugi turned to face Yami. "Yami, do you know who came into your room last night?"  
  
Yami shook his head but spoke, "Kali.."  
  
"Kali came last night!!" Yugi asked with a hint of anger.  
  
Yami sighed, he knew he had to tell his aibou sometime. He mustered up all his energy and told the whole story.  
  
"WHAT!?!" Yugi yelled.  
  
Yami looked at his aibou, breathing heavily.  
  
"Kali did this to you!!"  
  
Yugi looked at Yami and ran out the door.  
  
"Yugi.." Yami said before drifting into a sleep.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Akima: Oooo, what's Yugi going to do? I sure want to know.  
  
Amani: You don't know? IT'S YOUR FIC!!!  
  
Akima: That idea hasn't come to me yet.  
  
Amani: rolls her eyes R&R. 


	5. Chapter 5

Akima: Chapter 5 of Shadow Play. Enjoy. ^^  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-gi-oh. I do own my own OC's though.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Shadow Play  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The door slammed closed as Yugi walked into the house.  
  
"KALI, I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE." Yugi's voice became full of rage.  
  
The blonde poked her head around the wall.  
  
"Yugi, why are you here? Did something happen to Yami?" Kali asked the enraged boy.  
  
"Why even ask that."  
  
"What?!?"  
  
Yugi simply stared at her. He quickly grabbed her hand turning it to her palm.  
  
"Oww, Yugi." She exclaimed wincing.  
  
Sure enough, there was a long, deep gash plainly visible on her palm.  
  
"You tried to kill Yami!!" Yugi yelled at her.  
  
"Yugi, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Yami told me the whole story, the person who attacked him looked just like you and she got cut by a piece of glass. On her palm!!" Yugi screamed.  
  
Kali's expression was utter shock.  
  
"How did you get that!?!" Yugi asked pointing to her palm.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Wrong answer!! You tried to kill Yami!!" Yugi screamed at the girl.  
  
"Yugi, I.." she was quickly cut off by the small boy.  
  
"No Kali, I SHOULD have you arrested for attempted murder!!"  
  
Kali looked at Yugi stunned. Arrested for attempted murder?  
  
Yugi raised his head to face Kali. His eyes full of anger and pain. His words were short and to the point. "Kali; leave. I never, ever want to see you again!!" with that, Yugi ran out the door, tears flowing down his face.  
  
The stunned blonde sank to her knees. She lost two of her best friends to rage.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Akima: Oooo, short chappie. It's not quite as good as the last chapter, but who cares. I likey.  
  
Amani: Is likey even a word?  
  
Akima: IT'S MY WORD!!!  
  
Amani: Alright. R&R. 


	6. Chapter 6

Akima: Ideas keep flowing through my head!!! I like this. ^^  
  
Amani: FIC!!!  
  
Akima: Oh, so you want to know what happens, Eh?  
  
Amani: No, just shut it and write the dang fic!!!  
  
Akima: Yami P.M.S week!!  
  
Amani: Shut it!!!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Shadow Play  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Yami is still alive, Keket!!" a dark voice commanded.  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"It seems that I've found the wrong person for the job; maybe I'll find someone else."  
  
"No." a feminine voice answered.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I'll kill him this time."  
  
"That's my girl. But this time we're going to change things around." The dark voice snickered.  
  
"Is that so? What?"  
  
"His heart Keket; we will attack his heart!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It was 8:00p.m. Kali was busily packing in her upstairs room.  
  
"If they all want me gone. Fine, I'll leave." Kali said packing essentials into a bag.  
  
As she moved things from her dresser, one thing stood out among the piles of junk.  
  
A picture of her and Yami.  
  
She looked at it, "That was before this ever happened. How could they blame me? I did nothing wrong."  
  
"I never hurt Yami in anyway. I NEVER tried to kill him!! How could they pin this on me? Because of a cut!?!?" Kali exclaimed looking at her right palm.  
  
She took the picture down and placed it in her bag. She wanted to see Yami again, no, she HAD to see Yami; then she'll leave.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The full moon casted beams of light into the room. Yami stood wide awake contemplating.  
  
His eyelids grew heavy from the lack of sleep from two nights ago. Who was this girl who looks like Kali?! Why is she trying to kill him? It made no sense to Yami. The only thing he ever did to Kali was send her away; and only now did he realize that was a mistake. Kali was like a sister to him. He protected her; what possessed him to send her away?  
  
Was it anger? Rage?  
  
It was!! Rage made her leave.  
  
Yami was so lost in thought that he didn't notice a tall, dark figure appear in front of him.  
  
The lights flickered on and there stood a tall blonde girl with eerie red eyes.  
  
Yami was blinded by the sudden lights. As his vision returned he turned towards the girl mistaking her for someone else.  
  
"Kali?"  
  
The girl smirked and shook her head.  
  
"No Pharaoh. Guess again."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Akima: CLIFFIE!!!  
  
Amani: What is with you and cliffhangers?  
  
Akima: I dunno. I like them, that's why. They add suspense.  
  
Amani: Alright, if you say so.  
  
Akima: R&R. 


	7. Chapter 7

Akima: And here is the conclusion to the cliffe from last chappie!!! Enjoy.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Shadow Play  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Maybe this will jog your memory." She said pulling out a dagger.  
  
Yami gasped as memories flowed through his mind.  
  
"I thought it might work." She said with a sinister smirk placed on her face.  
  
The Pharaoh's heartbeat began to race.  
  
"Now, I've noticed something." The girl said sitting in the chair next to Yami. "You never seem to die. Why is that? Is it because you're the son of Ra? Or is it something else?"  
  
Yami was now getting pretty freaked out; with his attacker sitting next to him playing with a dagger.  
  
"So I was thinking; don't get me wrong, I did think for hours about this. It's your friends that keep you together and alive. So, what would happen if your friends just," she paused. "disappeared? Huh? What would happen? I really want to know."  
  
Yami sat staring straight into the crimson eyes of this girl.  
  
"Not going to talk, eh? I'll make you talk."  
  
The girl stood up and walked out the door. She returned with a girl about 16 with short brown hair and blue eyes. (A/N: Guess who!!! You guys know ^^)  
  
Yami gasped in horror at the look alike holding her dagger very close to the girls' neck.  
  
"Now you going to talk?" the girl said with simper.  
  
"Alright, but don't hurt Tea." Yami said.  
  
"Fine." Keket released Tea and let her run out of the room.  
  
Keket sat back in the chair. "Now, tell me what would happen."  
  
Yami took a deep breath, "I would die."  
  
A sinister smile formed on the girls face.  
  
"Here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to experiment with your little theory." She said. "but believe me; you WILL die. And if you try to run; I will find you."  
  
Keket leaned back in her chair.  
  
"The longer you try to delay your death; the more painful your life becomes."  
  
Yami's confidence faded from his face. He thought she was just after him; now she's after everyone he loved dearly.  
  
"I think I'll go after that girl friend of yours. Kali, is it?" Keket asked looking Yami straight in the eyes. "Then once she's gone; I'll go after that little brother you have." "Oh, we're going to have so much fun."  
  
Yami's breathing began to get heavier. Keket looked at her watch.  
  
"So many people to kill; so little time." "I got to go; but I'll see you later." Keket said while opening the door and walking out.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Akima: This is getting good. I think this one is my favorite, aside the 3rd chapter.  
  
Amani: R&R. 


	8. Chapter 8

Akima: Ok, this is chapter 8. Wow, 8 chapters in three days. I love this!!!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Shadow Play  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Kali closed the door to her room, mind racing. As she turned around she came face to face with her twin.  
  
"Hello." The look alike said smirking.  
  
Kali stumbled back hitting the wall behind her. Keket simply smiled a sinister smile.  
  
"No where to go. Pity." She said pulling out her dagger.  
  
Kali quickly looked around her trying to find a way to escape. Her thoughts drove her into action.  
  
She suddenly held up her hand towards Keket and a spark of electricity shocked her. Keket was pushed to the ground.  
  
"I see you found your powers. This will be harder then I thought." Keket said wiping away a trickle of blood.  
  
The girl with red eyes scrambled up and advanced towards the teen. Kali froze, trying to remember what she did. She tried to hold up her hand in time, but Keket was too fast; she quickly grasped her arm. She wrenched it and Kali screamed in pain.  
  
Keket pulled Kali towards her and kicked her into a nearby wall.  
  
Kali limply fell to the ground and struggled to get up but Keket grabbed her in time and rammed her into the wall. She pulled out the dagger from before and proceeded.  
  
The sharp blade plummeted into her stomach. Blood seeped through her shirt. She pulled the dagger out and proceeded to lick it clean watching Kali's eyes grow wide.  
  
Once she had cleaned the blade she darted and pushed Kali down the stairs. Watching her limp body tumble towards the ground. Kali's body lay motionless on the wood flooring.  
  
Keket closed her blood-red eyes and opened them. This time they weren't red but ice blue.  
  
"Don't worry Kali; I'll take good care of your friends."  
  
An eerie laughter filled the room as Keket walked pass the lifeless body.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Akima: Wow. This is bad. She's killed. Oh, wait I can't tell you that. Maybe she's killed.  
  
Amani: Shut up. You're making it worse.  
  
Akima: R&R. 


	9. Chapter 9

Akima: Ok you guys, I know you are all dying to find out what comes next? Hmm?  
  
Amani: raises eyebrow  
  
Akima: Ok, I'll tell you; or perhaps show you.  
  
Amani: Get on with it!!!  
  
Akima: Chapter 9!!!!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Shadow Play  
  
Chapter 9  
  
As Keket passed the girl's body, it began to moan. Keket was startled and whizzed around looking at Kali.  
  
Kali forced herself to speak, "I'll never let you hurt Yami." She struggled to get up.  
  
Keket smirked. She wasn't going to let this girl ruin her plans on killing Yami.  
  
"I beg to differ."  
  
Kali had finally stood up and weakly walked up her look alike. Keket's eyebrow rose and a devious plan popped in her mind.  
  
[Why not use this girl for Yami's demise?]  
  
Keket quickly grabbed Kali and pushed down her finger near her neck causing her to faint.  
  
"I think I'll make use of you."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Mist surrounded the chamber where Kali woke.  
  
Swirling mist floated about the girl as she wondered where she was.  
  
A white figure approached her. He had blonde hair and bright green eyes. He wore a white garment. His beautiful shimmering wings bounced about him.  
  
"Kali, have you given up that quickly?"  
  
Kali was taken aback. Where was she?  
  
Was she dead?!?  
  
"What?!?" Kali asked confused.  
  
The young man smiled. "You have given up on Yami; his fate is now in the hands of Keket."  
  
"NO!!!" Kali quickly yelled.  
  
The man was not pleased with Kali's sudden outburst.  
  
Kali saw the expression of this angel and rephrased, "I mean; I won't let Yami's fate fall into the hands of Keket."  
  
A calming smile formed on the angels face. "I will send you back; but fulfill your promise."  
  
The mist started to swirl rapidly and Kali woke up.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Akima: That's all I feel like doing today. I'm not in the mood to write, sorry.  
  
Amani: R&R. 


	10. Chapter 10

Akima: This is the CHAPTER WHERE YAMI GOES INSANE!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Seto: Medicine, you need some.  
  
Akima: glares at him Actually Keket needs some.  
  
Seto: True; but you still need some.  
  
Akima: sighs Chapter 10 everybody.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Shadow Play  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Angel of Silence; Do your deed, Trap these souls in eternal darkness And bring about the end of the Pharaoh.  
  
(A/N: Mwahahahaha!!!! ^^ Ok, I couldn't resist.)  
  
Eerie laughter filled the room and Yami woke in an instant.  
  
It was just a dream.  
  
Yami laid back down, drenched in sweat. His eyes became heavy and he drifted into a slumber.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Darkness.  
  
Yami's eyes opened groggily as he stared at the path in front of him. Where was he?  
  
A scream filled the air and ran chills up Yami's spine.  
  
"Pharaoh, you have arrived. Welcome to your last hours." A evil voice filled the chamber.  
  
Yami was startled and he looked around the chamber for the source of the voice.  
  
"Keket, this isn't a game anymore!!"  
  
"Oh, but Pharaoh, it is!!" Keket answered back.  
  
A figure appeared in front of Yami. She smirked.  
  
"Keket!!" Yami said furious.  
  
"Want to know how to escape your fate?" Keket snickered.  
  
Yami looked at her pondering a solution to his problem.  
  
"Pharaoh, do you know where your little friends are?"  
  
"What did you do to them?!?"  
  
Keket smirked, "and that little boy who looks like you."  
  
Yami ran up to her and grabbed her collar and held her.  
  
"WHERE IS HE!!!!"  
  
Keket simply looked at Yami straight in the eyes. She placed her hand on his and softly moved his hands, releasing her.  
  
She pointed to a red path in front of them.  
  
"Just follow this path. You'll find out soon enough."  
  
With that, Keket disappeared leaving Yami looking at the path that disturbingly looked like blood.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yami glanced at the empty rooms that surrounded the red path. He came to a door that was shut. Curious about what was in it; he opened it.  
  
There sat Kali tied up. She was drenched in blood and was crying.  
  
"Kali?"  
  
Kali didn't look up; like Yami wasn't even there.  
  
He walked up to her and kneeled down. His hand tucked under her chin and brought it towards his face. Kali's face followed up until she gazed into Yami's purple eyes. Her tears seemed to lighten up as she saw the Pharaoh's smiling face.  
  
Yami smiled and untied the ropes banding Kali together. He helped her up.  
  
Suddenly a evil gleam glowed in her eyes and she pulled out a dagger. Yugi's figure appeared in front of Kali as she brought the dagger to his neck.  
  
Kali stopped, looked at Yami. His expression had changed drastically and she smirked.  
  
The sharp blade tore through Yugi's skin and he let out a shrill cry. His scream stopped abruptly as the dagger plunged deep into his throat.  
  
Yami tried to move and stop Kali from killing his only way of living. He was frozen, like a spell was casted on the room that prevented him from moving. He was left watching helplessly as his aibou was taken from the this world.  
  
Yugi's lifeless body fell to the ground. Yami looked at Kali in horror as she proceeded to lick the blood off the dagger. She looked at Yami and let out an evil laughter that made Yami run out of the room and run for his life. The laughter followed him everywhere he went.  
  
He couldn't get it out of his head.  
  
The laughter stopped and he slowed his pace. He came to a group of doors and collapsed. He could no longer live, his only way of life was gone and he had lost Kali to evil.  
  
What can I do? Is this the end? Is my mission over?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Akima: Oh, strong words. Hehe. Evilness!!! ^^  
  
Amani: shaking Oh my.  
  
Akima: Hehe. I'm evil. Mwahahahaha.  
  
Amani: Kaiba is right. You need medicine.  
  
Akima: Shut up!!!!  
  
Amani: R&R. 


	11. Chapter 11

Akima: Wow, it's been 19 days since I updated this story.  
  
Amani: Interesting.  
  
Akima: I'm sorry if there is a few cussing and the plot is going down-hill. I haven't written for like 3 weeks. Forgive me.  
  
Amani: And the reason that there might be some cussing is because aibou is ticked and stressed out because of exams.  
  
Akima: Damn right. Oops sorry.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Shadow Play  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Yami was terrified. He looked up; in front of him sat a white porcelain cup with a blue floral print cap.  
  
Curious, he walked near the cup and picked it up. He carefully lifted the cap to look at the contents inside.  
  
Yami stumbled back and the porcelain cup shattered on the blood stained path. Along with shattered porcelain there was a sticky red substance splattered on the path.  
  
Blood.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yugi opened the door to Yami's room.  
  
"Yami, I brought you some lunch. I know the hospital food isn't the best so I brought some food from Tea's grandmother. I know how you like her food." Yugi's voice filled the room as he opened the door.  
  
He walked into the room not even paying attention to the fact Yami was gone. Yugi set the tray down on the bed stand and looked up expecting to see Yami's face but received a blank bed.  
  
"Yami?" Yugi asked confused.  
  
"Yami, first of all, I only came here to say good-bye and then I'm leaving." A feminine voice came from outside the door.  
  
Kali walked into the room and looked at Yugi in surprise.  
  
"Yugi!!" Kali froze.  
  
Yugi looked at her with a hint of anger shone in his face.  
  
"Yugi, I.....I...." she stumbled trying to find the right words.  
  
The anger left Yugi's face and he spoke, "Kali, it's ok. I was angry; I really didn't mean those things I said." Yugi looked down, ashamed, "I'm sorry."  
  
Kali's blue eyes seemed to lighten up at Yugi's words. She walked up to him and hugged him briefly before asking, "Where's Yami?"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Akima: Hmm, I'm wondering if I want to end this story right now or continue.  
  
Amani: End it.  
  
Akima: Ok. R&R. 


	12. Chapter 12

Carly: Ah, finally updating this story and it's been like uh, um, I don't know how long it's been, but the reason is, I'm updating. That's all that matters.  
  
Amani: Yup.  
  
Carly: *shakes head* You're weird, you know that.  
  
Amani: Naturally.  
  
Carly: O...k...whatever you say.  
  
Amani: ^_^  
  
Carly: So, I guess...........*gets cut off*  
  
Amani: *reading script* Ooooo, goody, someone dies!!!!  
  
Carly: *tackles Amani and grabs script* NOOOOOO!!! Now you ruined it. Minions, take her away!!!  
  
Minions: *grab Amani and drag her towards the closet of doom*  
  
Amani: NOO, Not the closet!!! Your psycho dragon lives in there!!!  
  
Carly: Well, you shouldn't have given the story plot away!!!  
  
Minions: *throw Amani in the closet and lock it*  
  
Two Gold eyes appear in the dark and a bloodcurdling scream comes from the closet door.  
  
Carly: *smiles* That was very amusing.  
  
Minions: Anything else mistress?  
  
Carly: *waves them off* No, I'm good.  
  
Minions: *leave*  
  
Carly: Wait.  
  
Minions: Yes?  
  
Carly: I want a Pina Colada.  
  
Minions: As you wish. *gives Carly a Pina Colada*  
  
Carly: Yummy!!!! *drinks* Ahh, life's good. *looks at camera and stops* Now you're in for a treat, you've received a long prologue and I'm sure you're going to just LOVE the rest of the story. It's to die for! *smirks* Yea, I'm good. *looks offstage* Am, I done. Can I stop being so nice now? Please?  
  
Director/Minion: No, you have to write the rest of the story.  
  
Carly: Damn.  
  
Director/Minion: Please Carly.  
  
Carly: Hey, you're MY minion and YOU do whatever I say!!! Got it!!  
  
Director/Minion: Whatever.  
  
Carly: *looks at camera* So, I guess the story.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Shadow Play Chapter 12  
  
"Well, where could he be?!?" Kali exclaimed as she searched the room in which Yami disappeared from.  
  
"I don't know but I'm worried. Why would he be gone if his wounds haven't healed?"  
  
"Well, you know Yami. Even if he was injured, he'd still find a way to escape." She giggled as she looked at Yugi. Her expression changed drastically when she saw how worried he was.  
  
Yugi's violet eyes peered at Kali with an expression of such sorrow and worry it drove Kali into thought.  
  
"Wait." She said.  
  
Yugi looked at Kali with wonder. "What?" he asked the blonde.  
  
"The girl with red eyes." Kali mumbled.  
  
"Who? What happened?" Yugi asked her with a worried look.  
  
Kali grasped her head and strained to remember. "I don't know." She looked at Yugi, a look of worry shone in her blue eyes, "Something bad."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kaiba threw his pen at the wall in frustration. He had never been this swamped with paperwork since he inherited the company. He glanced out the window and was mesmerized by the bright light emitted by the full moon.  
  
A recognizable clunk startled Kaiba and he snapped out of his daze. He looked at the double doors in which the clunk came from. The sound of footsteps approached the doors and he raised his eyebrow but paid no attention to it.  
  
The footsteps got louder and closer and Kaiba's patience dropped and he looked up as the double doors blasted open.  
  
"What the hell?!" Kaiba yelled as he raised himself out of his chair and looked for the source of the blast.  
  
Security Guards lay sprawled on the ground. Unconscious, dead, who knew. A young girl with blonde hair and blood red eyes entered the room fingering a small short dagger.  
  
"Hello Kaiba." She said smirking at the CEO.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked the girl, eyes narrow.  
  
"Who am I? Kaiba, you of all people should know who I am." Keket sneered as she sat down in a chair across Kaiba.  
  
He took his seat behind the desk examining the girl with an evil smirk glued to her face.  
  
"I must applaud your efforts Kaiba, its MURDER to get in this place." She said motioning toward the lifeless bodies of the security guards laying on the floor outside the office.  
  
Kaiba's eyes widened as he finally realized who she was.  
  
"You......"  
  
Keket smirk widened and she got up from her seat.  
  
"Finally figured out who I am, haven't you?" she got up and stood in front of Kaiba as shadows emerged from the walls of the office and took shape. The shadows rose behind Keket and red eyes appeared.  
  
"Sorry Kaiba. I guess it's too late now." She replied and raised her hand and informed the shadows to attack. Kaiba stumbled back and fought the shadows but failed causing them to pin him down to the floor and Keket smiled.  
  
He struggled to get loose and managed to weakly kick off a shadow warrior but the shadows were too strong. The red eyed Egyptian advanced on him gripping the dagger, she leaned over Kaiba's torso and smirked holding the dagger over his heart.  
  
The gleaming dagger lowered itself towards his upper chest and Kaiba's breathing became staggered and choppy. The tip touched his flesh and dug into his skin. Blood dripped out of the small wound as it got deeper and deadlier.  
  
Kaiba squirmed as the dagger dug deeper into his flesh and watched the pleased look on the face of Keket.  
  
Pleasure turned to disappointment when she noticed that Kaiba had stopped struggling and was now glaring at her. She quickly moved the dagger and placed the tip on his neck near the jugular. She pressed it in and rotated the blade so it sliced through the flesh and blood poured out of the cut and flowed onto the wooden floor.  
  
"I told you I would have my revenge." She sneered watching the blood flood to the floor.  
  
The CEO's breathing shortened and his ice blue eyes, wet with tears drained and flowed down his cheeks.  
  
Blue eyes met red ones as they turned cold and hard.  
  
Keket got up and looked at Kaiba for the last time and saw him gasp for breath and his eyes rolled back.  
  
She was pleased with the outcome of her plan. Kaiba was dead. Yami was next. She left the office and ordered the shadows to leave. She looked back at the entry of the doorway and smiled at the sight of Kaiba drowning in his own blood.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Carly: Oooo, fun times.  
  
Seto: I'll kill you!!!!! *chases her*  
  
Carly: Ahhhhh!!!!! *runs*  
  
Zach: *randomly pops up* Hahahaha. Loser.  
  
Carly: *stops and points her finger at Seto* Ah, Ah, Ah. You're dead.  
  
Seto: Really?!? You sure about that?  
  
Carly: Or you're the undead.  
  
Seto: Or, I am a vampire. *smiles*  
  
Carly: *raises eyebrow* Wait, *pauses* Zach, you wrote that!!!!  
  
Zach: *pops up* Damn, caught.  
  
Seto: Now I get to kill you!!! *runs after Carly*  
  
Carly: Ahhhhh!!! *runs away*  
  
Seto: Get back here!!!!  
  
Carly: No.  
  
Seto: NOW!!!!  
  
Carly: You know I love you!!!  
  
Seto: Ya, right!!!! 


	13. Chaper 13

Akima: I am back. And this is the newest chapter. Yes, I am a little rusty, haven't written any fanfiction for a good 2-3 months. Give me a break. ^^  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yami grasped his head, trying to block out all the screams and anguished cries that floated around his head. He couldn't take all the pain and death he saw every time he opened his eyes. Blood splattered walls, limbs, blood- curdling screams, cries of anguish, it all had one thing in common.  
  
Pain.  
  
Whoever was doing this; it was clear they were trying to make him crack. His memories and senses were diminishing quickly. At that moment he had no idea which was right or wrong. Memories faded from his mind leaving an empty shell behind.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kali and Yugi were racing down streets in downtown Domino. Searching for any clues as to Yami's disappearance.  
  
"Yugi, why don't you and I split up. We'll find out more." Kali explained.  
  
Yugi nodded grimly and ran down Harvard Street while Kali bolted up Willow.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The young blonde came up to a corner where a crowd of people were huddled around a newsstand.  
  
"Did you hear about what happened to the president of KaibaCorp.?" An elderly lady said holding a newspaper and chatting with a man, probably her husband.  
  
"It's a shame." Came another voice.  
  
"A murder in his office?! What about all the guards? Aren't they usually there for protection?!" a young man exclaimed.  
  
"What will happen to KaibaCorp?" a middle-aged man in a business suit asked a lady reading the newspaper.  
  
Kali looked at the crowd of people like they were crazy. IA murder at KaibaCorp? The president? That's Kaiba!/I She pushed her way past the crowd of people only to come face to face with the headlines of the Domino Republic.  
  
Seto Kaiba Found Dead  
  
Kali gasped and held her hand over her mouth. She quickly grabbed the newspaper and flung 60 cents to the young man behind the booth. Then, she ran.  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
She ran as fast as her legs could muster. She turned the corner to run south on Ray and then flew around the corner coming up McClintock Street and that's where she tumbled right into a Brooklyn native.  
  
"I am so sorry." She said as she got up dusting herself off. "I don't know why I wasn't looking where I was going." She looked up and saw Joey's smiling face.  
  
"Nah. it's aight Kali. Whatsa teh deal wit the runnin'?" he asked getting to his feet.  
  
Kali handed the newspaper to Joey while she tried to catch her breath.  
  
Joey examined the paper. He's face twisted into confusion and he looked up at her.  
  
"Kaiba's dead?"  
  
Kali gulped and nodded grimly standing straight up.  
  
"how?..."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Akima: and that's where I'll leave you for today. ^^ hehe. I'm so evil.  
  
R&R 


	14. Chapter 14

Akima: bored as hell so I'm finishing it up soon.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"I don't know Joey." Kali said still taking in air to steady her breathing.  
  
Joey looked at her and then glanced back at the paper in his hands.  
  
"Seto Kaiba was found dead in his office in KaibaCorp. There is evidence of a struggle but the scene is clean. Estimated time of death was around 11:36 pm on Tuesday night. Investigators are on the case and there will be an autopsy on Thursday afternoon. Further information will be provided after the Thursday afternoon autopsy." He read outloud.  
  
"Who would kill him though?" Kali asked with a hint of curiosity in her voice.  
  
Joey looked at the paper grimly. "Kaiba pretty mean and stubborn. Could be anyone." He said with a smile.  
  
Kali rolled her eyes and added "oh, well, that sure narrows it down a lot." She punched him in the arm playfully  
  
"Hey!" he said backing up.  
  
"We've got to find the others. I think this may have something to do with Yami." Kali said grabbing the paper from his hands and running up McClintock towards Harvard.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yugi was busy looking around the downtown streets. Searching for any clues as to Yami's whereabouts.  
  
'Where are you Yami?'  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Screams filled the room and Yami stumbled to get up.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME" he screamed at the ceiling which had turned upside down during his shrieks earlier.  
  
Overwhelmed with fear. He got to his feet and ran in white fog that had engulfed this world he was presently trapped in.  
  
Swirling fog reached at his feet and ankles which encouraged him to run faster, trying to escape this world of no truth.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"YUGI!!" Kali yelled at the spikey-haired teenager.  
  
Yugi quickly turned around to the sound of his voice. He spotted Kali and Joey running up to him with a paper in Kali's hand.  
  
"Hey Joey! What's up?"  
  
"Yug, good to see ya." Joey said messing up his hair playfully.  
  
"Yugi, we've got a problem." Kali said holding up the paper to Yugi.  
  
Yugi gasped as he read the title.  
  
"What happened?!" he asked gaping at the newspaper  
  
"We don't know. Kaiba's just dead."  
  
"You never know. It could always be a cover up. Kaiba might just be alive and he's trying to get away from the press for awile. I mean, KaibaCorp has been in the spotlight lately and Kaiba's been in a lot of interviews. He may just be taking a break." Duke said walking up to the three.  
  
"Hey Duke" they all exclaimed.  
  
Yugi looked worried. "but still, the newspaper wouldn't do a thing like this. What would happen if it was a cover up and Kaiba showed up later. What would the people do then?"  
  
"Can't tell." Duke said shrugging.  
  
"Hey! I got an idea!" Kali said holding up her right hand "why don't we investigate it?!"  
  
Duke sweatdropped "Why would we do that? We can't get into the government and labs"  
  
"Yes we could... we just have to sne...."  
  
An eerie laughter filled the alley  
  
"You think you can investigate the murder of Seto Kaiba huh?" a blonde girl walked up to the four.  
  
All four teens turned to face the girl.  
  
The girls lips twisted into a hideous grin "Your investigation would be futile. He's dead. I killed him" She stepped out of the shadows.  
  
Yugi, Duke and Joey all gasped and Kali started to back away.  
  
Keket's dark red eyes pulled their gaze towards the backing away teen.  
  
"Thank you for bringing them here Kali. Good job."  
  
Yugi twisted around and snapped at the clearly startled teen "YOU!"  
  
"NO! I didn't do anything Yugi. You've got to believe me! I'm serious! I had nothing to do with this killer!" Kali shot back tears flowing down her cheeks.  
  
Joey's face changed to a frustrated look. "Wat teh hell is happenin'?" he asked  
  
Kali started to back away from the group and the advancing Yugi.  
  
A small laugh left Keket's mouth. "Leaving so soon? I'm not done with you yet." She glanced towards the 3 boys. "Now, these three will just have to live with death."  
  
Kali's eyes widened. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?! WHO ARE YOU?" she screamed at the Egyptian.  
  
Keket laughed at that question. "hah, who am I?" she laughed again, "I'm the one that will bring about the Pharaoh's demise." She looked at Yugi. "And you people are just in the way. So... I guess I'll have to dispose of you as well."  
  
"No...."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Akima: Bad chapter I kno. But I'm bored and I needed to have a chapter with a lot of talking so it could clear up things a bit. 


End file.
